1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed systems and methods relates generally to the field of signage technologies. More specifically, the disclosed systems and methods relate to the process of making a signpost more decorative.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, most signposts are constructed comprising a vertical post of some sort. In some instances, this post might be an elongated piece of square tubing. The tubing is longitudinally perforated on opposite sides with holes which are offset at some interval (e.g., 1 inch). The sign is secureable at the top or some other vertical location using bolts and nuts. In other instances, U-shaped channel posts are used. These posts are not comprised of enclosed tubing, but instead are a uniform vertical member having a flat inside portion which includes a plurality of vertically spaced holes (which are used to secure the sign), two side walls extending divergently angularly outward and terminating in two laterally extending outer portions.
In other instances, more decorative signposts have been used. The more decorative variety typically are made of a unitariliy-constructed piece of aluminum. They tend to look much nicer than the more prevalent posts discussed above.